Viva la vida
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Leves spoilers a CACW. Su soledad tiene algo de valiente, quiere vestirse de gloria. Su autocompasión quiere la vida fácil, sin entender que eso Tony nunca lo conoció. Su existencia y su cuerpo dan claras muestras de estar rasgados, desgastados por el tiempo. Tony está exhausto, pero vive, porque no conoce otra cosa.
**N/A:** Saludos, pastelitos :)

Momento angst/dolor/consuelo auspiciado por Capitán América: Civil War. Leves spoilers a la misma.

También culpemos a Frida Khalo, cuya obra no es tan de mi gusto. En cambio, su vida fue… intensa y angst (mi punto fuerte xD). Algo similar a la de Tony, mijos. O al menos eso se me ocurrió mientras pensaba en este hombre.

El título proviene de una de sus obras, y me parece adecuadamente angsty con el sentimiento de fic. Pero también es cosa de la canción de Coldplay.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Tony Stark y demás personajes en esta historia no son de mi propiedad. _

* * *

**Viva la vida**

.

Tony siente que ya es hora de comenzar a admitirlo.

Algún día tendrá que hacerlo y sería buena idea ir obteniendo algún progreso. Aspira una bocanada de aire frío, la noche está turbia, el cielo no se ve. El mundo se siente oprimido por la ansiedad y desencanto hondos que sobrevinieron cuando era joven y perdió a su familia. Se dice que es sólo la gravedad, de la que de pronto es demasiado consciente. Que si estuviera Bruce le explicaría con ciencia y él sonreiría de medio lado, agradecido.

Pero Bruce se ha ido y Tony está solo en esa casa enorme.

Quizá también está un poco roto, un poco gastado.

Sabe que tiene que aceptarlo, que algún día lo hará, eventualmente, y que no es mala idea comenzar de una vez.

Que está solo, que Bruce huyó y Pepper no está junto a él. Hubo una guerra, casi pierde a unos amigos, no sabe. Tal vez realmente los perdió, no puede decir nada por seguro.

Quizá ni siquiera fueron sus amigos _,_ suspira la autocompasión en el remanso oscuro de su mente.

Su soledad, por otro lado, tiene un matiz casi valiente.

Su soledad no es como el mundo; tiene algo de noble, un poco de gloria entremetida a la fuerza. Donde su lástima por sí mismo no proyecta ni una sombra.

Tony deja la terraza, cierra la puerta corrediza mientras siente el llamado confortante de una botella de licor.

Mira como si fuera la primera vez, respira profundamente. Sería fácil, ahogar lo casi perdido (y lo realmente perdido) en alcohol.

"La vida fácil", sonríe la autocompasión, mirando la botella con cierta ilusión.

 _¿La vida fácil_?, Tony se da cuenta de que no sabe lo que es eso. En verdad no lo sabe. Logra asirse al extraño coraje que existe en su soledad. Ignora el llamado del alcohol y camina hacia el sofá, tendiéndose cuan largo es. Luego de un rato se remueve.

El brazo izquierdo todavía es una incomodidad, no termina de acostumbrarse. Sabe que no debe, pero su agotamiento quiere.

Tony siente que flaquea, no por el alcohol.

Por algo más, por algo apacible y oscuro. Un escondrijo en el cual recostarse, dormir sin sueños. Un lugar sin gravedad, sin ansiedad y desencanto.

Un lugar como la dulce calidez de su madre al abrazarlo, al mirarlo como si fuera un tesoro más allá de las palabras.

Nunca consiguió que nadie lo mirara así, recuerdan soledad y la autocompasión a un mismo tiempo.

Tony sabe que es tiempo de aceptarlo, de asirse a la excepcional valentía de su soledad y admitir que su vida no se está desmoronando a pedazos: su vida siempre fue un desorden de piezas que nunca encajaron en el rompecabezas.

No es miedo lo que le lleva a soportar las impresiones extrañas en su cuerpo, ese malestar cada vez más obvio en el pecho, en el ritmo de su respiración, no es miedo. Es que su soledad tiene algo de valiente, algo de gloria.

No es autocompasión, quizá algo de ego, pero no es cosa de amor propio en un porcentaje habitual.

Puede que sea un poco la rutina, la fuerza de la costumbre.

Incluso podría hablar de esperanza, que ve en Peter Parker un futuro, algo que él mismo habría querido ser, algo a lo que, en el fondo, aun aspira.

Quizá sea el compromiso, quiere que Rhodes tenga la vida que merece, la felicidad, la plenitud, algo a lo que, en el fondo, Tony todavía aspira.

Tony tiene que aceptar que su soledad es valiente, pero también muy testaruda. Quiere vestirse de gloria con tantas ganas.

La puerta se abre y se cierra. Es Peter que todo desordena, que tiene tanta vida dentro de sí.

Vida.

Tony no dice que el dolor físico a veces lo alarma un poco.

Tony incluso ignora su languidez cada vez más frecuente, sus ganas de caminar por aquél sendero oscuro por el cual partió la única persona capaz de mirarle como si fuera un tesoro inefable.

Y vive, por el futuro de Peter, que es todo vida.

Por el bienestar de Rhodey, que es leal como nada más puede serlo.

Tony vive, porque no conoce otra cosa. Admitiendo que no está tan solo, o que si lo está, al menos tiene compañía.

Admitiendo que sí, Pepper se fue y él tiene un vacío muy nítido.

Confesándose que todavía espera poder tener a alguien que le obsequie una de esas miradas, como si fuera lo más importante del mundo y más allá de él no existiera nada.

Sintiéndose desgastado, a veces quebradizo, Tony acepta que vivir no es fácil, pero hay que dar batalla otro día, por lo que queda, por todo lo bueno que queda, a lo que pueda aspirar ser y obtener.

Enarca una ceja en dirección a Peter, se pone de pie de un salto y se deja llevar por una conversación que haría feliz a Bruce si estuviera.

Su soledad admite a Peter, extraña a Bruce y se siente herida por Pepper.

Vivir no es fácil, a veces es horrible.

Tony está exhausto, pero vive, porque no conoce nada más.


End file.
